


By Chance

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed and Havoc had an odd way of running into one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Staring Contest

**Author's Note:**

> This pair of stories were written in March and August of 2005.

Havoc was being studied. He studied the man back. It was almost amusing really, as it had become something of a staring contest more than a little while before. 

He’d taken in the strange tattoo on the man’s hand, and the man had made a point of following the flick of his cigarette to clear the ashes. 

He’d eyed the sunglasses, and the man had pointedly stared at his unique hairstyle. 

He’d raised an eyebrow at the fluffy thing on the edge of the man’s shirt, and the man had eyed his uniform and raised one back. Both had smirked after that one.

It had to be one of the most entertaining conversations he’d had in a very long time and he hadn’t said one thing yet. He was almost sure the man agreed, since his amused look had earned a sharp-toothed smirk in return. 

Someone could even say that they were acting like they knew each other well. They’d be wrong of course, but it was an amusing thought. Neither of them were being anything less than blunt about expressing themselves. He was sure the conversation would have been lost a long time before if one of them had been less patient or bored.

Havoc drew another breath of smoke, leaning back on the bar. He was trying to figure out what kind of person the other man was. So far, all he’d determined was that they were nothing alike. He couldn’t picture the man in anything but he was wearing, including the odd bracelets. It suited him. Then again, it was clear that the other thought the same. You could assume a lot when you’ve never said a word to somebody.

It’s not like they knew each other after all, because despite the length of the strange silent communication, neither had tried to introduce themselves.

It was a novelty. That had to be why this was so amusing. But novelty was fine. It was better that moping around the overheated humidity of his hotel room.

There was a crash near the back and his staring companion sighed, an amused smirk crossing his face as he rose to his feet, striding past him. 

The only words they’d exchanged in the past two hours occurred at that point.

“Greed.”

“Havoc.”

“Let’s do it again sometime.”

“Count on it.”

Then the man, Greed, disappeared into the back and Havoc lit another cigarette.


	2. Staggered

The second time they ran across each other was far more spectacular than the first. That might have had something to do with the fact that there was something of an explosion that just went off in front of him. Things like that simply weren’t conducive to adequately portraying much more than a good dose of shock for a few moments. 

He wasn’t sure exactly what shocked him most. Was it the fact that he’d seen that sort of explosion many years before? The proximity? Or the fact that he knew the smirk of the person who caused it? Or, on a completely different tact, it might have been that his timing had been bad enough that his uniform was now bloodied and he was left staring at his soaked cigarette. 

He didn’t really get time to decide before familiar hands entered his line of vision, lifting the cigarette from his hands, tossing it towards the trash as his blue gaze followed the sweep of the tattoo on the back of the man’s hand. 

“C’mon.” 

The word snapped Havoc out of his daze and he lifted a hand, pausing before putting it to his face to wipe at what he could feel had landed on him, shuddering just a little as he saw the blood already on his fingers. “What the hell just happened?”

“Someone just did something they really shouldn’t have and ended up going on to a better place. C’mon now, before that dries.” A light tug accompanied the words and that finally got the military man to finally realize something horribly important. He’d just watched someone get killed right in front of him.

“No, I have _blood_ on me. So what the _hell_ just happened?” He tugged his sleeve away, frowning a little at the idea of someone brushing off the death just like that, especially the odd man he’d met last time he’d been here.

The agitated words really didn’t get the reaction he’d been hoping for. The man, Greed he’d said last time, just shook his head with a slow, amused smile. “I’ll tell you once we get you cleaned up. You don't want to have to explain those bloodstains to the other officers, do you?”

Growing uneasy with the way that the events were suddenly unfolding from a simple trip to the bar, he took a couple steps back towards the door. “No, actually, I think I’d rather just go now.”

The darker man pushed his glasses up his nose with a soft laugh. “I’m sorry to say that won’t really work just now.” Moving forward quickly, he looped his arm through the blond’s, tugging him firmly through the room as though the taller figure wasn’t digging his heels in. “See, while I know everyone else here won’t say anything, I can’t count on you not to, being military and all. You just had bad timing, no big deal, so let’s get you cleaned up hmm?”

“No, I’d really rather just head back-” He stopped himself from continuing as they came to a stop near a door that was nowhere near the entrance. A chill ran down his spine. “You’re not going to let me leave here are you?”

“Not yet.” Quirking his lips, Greed pulled the man through the door and shut it behind them, the sound ringing too loudly to the sniper’s ears. “Havoc you said it was, right? You can leave. Just… not until I know you’ll hold your peace.”

He wasn’t at all reassured.


End file.
